You'll Realize You'll Know
by Miresu
Summary: [Oneshot][TaranEilonwy] Tonight, not only will he let her realize the yearning of his heart, but also to recognize this strong emotion.


**You'll Realize; You'll Know**

**By Miresu**

**Disclaimer: The great Llyod Alexander owns the Prydian Chronicles and anything associated with it. This fanfiction is just for pure fiction writing.**

**Author's quite nonsense blabbers:**

**It's actually my first time to write a piece that concerns something **_**outside **_**the anime world (My other account, darkwings09, holds all the anime fictions). I'm rather new to this so please bear with me. I have only read The Black Cauldron so far, even. Still, I did a little bit of research. But what the heck, I'll try my best to write one albeit I'm not very familiar with it.**

**Also, I apologize for some OOC-ness.**

**Reviews are pretty much appreciated, thank you very much. (:D)**

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Was he afraid of love that is not reciprocated? Of course not, only a dim-witted person would believe such. Sometimes he knew that love _is _for fools, and what power that comes with it is pure nothingness. Then again, he was being ironic to himself. There were times that he firmly denied his emotions, other times they were overwhelming him, but immediately fade and burst away like a soap bubble.

Yes, like a soap bubble that was cast away into an endless void.

However, tonight, he wanted to change everything. He will trail after the desires of his heart, and the fantasies of his mind. Nothing seemed the same ever again when once they parted ways, but love seem to make amends by interfering with fate and made them see each other once more.

The air was thick, cold and dense. Tonight, he wouldn't get any sleep. There was an electrifying feeling in the atmosphere and only a few cared to notice and feel it. He turned his gaze upwards and stared at the vast, dark skies. The stars shone fiercely in the cloth of obscurity above and the moon was full. Everything just seems so calm, serene and peaceful that even the slightest disturbance can be sensed.

So absorbed as he in his thoughts that he didn't hear the light footsteps of Princess Eilonwy. Slowly, he tore his gaze from the skies to her enticing blue orbs. She merely smiled faintly at him, which he returned with a smirk, and without a word, inched nearer to him. He still sat there motionless, until she also sat down beside him.

Tension was breaking the silence between them. She drew her shawl closer to her body as the icy wind blew past them. He looked at her from the corners of his eyes yet again. In his eyes she was beautiful, no matter how reckless she was when it comes to her appearance.

She sneezed and he did not bother to take notice of it. Another sneeze and he knew that she had enough.

"Maybe it's time to quit playing tough, and go inside now," he said with a hint of concern in his voice. She glared slightly at him.

"What? I dare you, Taran of Caer Dallben, to-" And then she was interrupted as he grabbed her gently by her chin in one weak grasp. As they stared in each other's eyes, only one thought came to their mind, being cliché. Strange. And then he closed their gap and his lips met hers into a short chaste kiss, smiling in his heart's craving.

He skimmed his hand to her shoulder and took her body in his arms to an embrace. He smiled as he witnessed her priceless reaction. The sweet scent of her hair held him fast. It was such a precious moment. She managed to get over her emotions and squirmed at his hold, but then gave up in stillness at the last minute.

For a warm person like him, one wouldn't be surprised at the feeling of warmth he was giving. Besides, she was too stunned to move, and it seems that she's enjoying every second of it. But then he let her go, somewhat puzzled at his actions. She seemed to remain oh-so-expressionless which was unlikely her character.

The urge was strong. Odd. He'd hope that he wouldn't take it this far. But fate doesn't agree with him.

Although, he was rather amused with her actions. He finds it funny, not to mention cute.

"I'm sorry. I happen to know you were cold and I was simply thinking…" he reasoned out and then continued, "…If I could warm you up somehow."

She wanted to laugh, but only managed to give out a chuckle. Quite innocent, he is. Tonight, she'll know and she'll realize, that nothing will ever be the same between them anymore. Instead, something stronger and a firmer resolve would come through. She and this Assistant Pig-keeper might discover something that lies behind love.

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Frankly, I feel like an idiot today. [sighs heavily **

**Any kinds of review are welcome. Flames or whatever, I would like to hear your opinions so I can improve. Thank you very much**

**Darkwings09**


End file.
